Partial dentures are in wide use throughout the U.S. and the world. Partial dentures are especially popular because they give patients the option of keeping existing teeth while extracting those teeth that cannot for one reason or another be saved. This is particularly beneficial because dentists can encourage their patients to maintain existing teeth as long as practical. Because partial dentures are not unreasonably expensive, patients can from time-to-time have certain existing teeth extracted and new partial dentures constructed.
An example of a successful partial denture design that is very unique is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,115. This partial denture is basically constructed of a relatively hard acrylic material Supported on the hard acrylic material is a series of artificial. teeth. However, the partial denture disclosed in this patent includes an opening formed in the ridge of the denture to accommodate two or more existing teeth. Formed around the opening in the ridge is a relatively soft material that in fact includes an elastic retainer strap that extends about the buccal flange area of the denture adjacent the opening formed in the ridge. The elastic: retainer strip is integrally molded with the relatively hard acrylic material. In use, the elastic retainer engages the gum area of the patient around the teeth and securely holds the partial. denture within the mouth of the patient. While this type of partial denture has been very successful and widely used, there have been cases where applied stress and force cause the elastic retainer strip to be pulled and separated from the relatively hard acrylic material. In those cases, the partial denture had to be repaired or replaced.